Someone in this World : Alternate Ending
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Alternate ending for Someone in this World Akhirnya, dia menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Menghancurkan impian seseorang bukanlah hobinya, maka dari itu ia lebih memilih untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Impian yang selama 12 tahun ini sudah di redamnya dengan mencari impian yang lainnya.


_Impian…! Sebuah kata berjuta makna. Setiap orang pasti memilikinya, bukan? Sebuah hasrat besar yang ingin diwujudkan._

 _Setiap orang juga pasti akan berbeda impiannya bukan? Bahkan impian seseorang terkadang hanya terdengar seperti sampah bagi orang lain._

 _Tetapi, apakah yang akan menunggu kita ketika mimpi itu sudah terwujud? Hanya kebosanan belaka. Kesepian, keputusasaan, dan kehilangan arah tujuan._

 _Buat apa kita harus bermimpi, jika yang menunggu kita hanyalah kebosanan._

 _Buat apa kita bermimpi, jika semuanya akan hilang ketika kematian menjemput kita._

 _Apakah hidup memang hanya untuk bermimpi?_

 **~o0o~**

 **Someone in the world**

 **~o0o~**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Live by *ada yang bisa beri tau ga***

 **One OC by Me ^_^**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt & Comfort**

 **Pairing : ShikaMaki**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Read ^_^**

 _Tanpa sadar, jari-jari lentik gadis itu pun bergerak dengan cepat mengetik tuts keyboard untuk menginputkan data pada software yang dibuat oleh sang direktur._

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, kembalilah**_

 _Mungkin itulah perasaan gadis itu yang sebenarnya._

 _Perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata._

 **-0-**

"Kayaknya Shikamaru tidak memasukkan kata-kata tersebut kedalam database ya?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba keluar dibelakang telinga gadis tersebut. Gadis bersurai merah itu pun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah belakang.

"Kata-kata yang bagus, Maki-chan" Goda cowok dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan tersebut. Semburat merah tampak di pipi putih gadis tersebut ketika melihat calon suaminya itu membaca tulisannya. Tapi, sepertinya cowok itu tidak peduli dengan kata-kata dari calon istrinya dan hanya menguap malas dan merenggangkan punggungnya sampai bunyi gemeretak keluar dari punggung tegapnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya?" Tanya cowok tersebut. Mata ametis (bener ga nih tulisannya?) gadis tersebut tampak mengerjap-ngerjap dengan ekspresi heran. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau sudah melamarku? Kenapa kau menyerahkanku begitu saja?" Tanya Maki dengan ekspresi penasaran. Cowok bernama Lucky itu pun merebahkan badannya diatas Kasur berantakan bekas Shikamaru.

"Aku memang sudah melamarmu, tapi masih belum menikah kan? Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, masih ada kesempatan buat menikung" Kata Lucky sambil sedikit terkikik geli. Maki tampak sebal dengan tingkah calon suaminya tersebut.

"Berhenti bercanda, Lucky. Aku sedang serius tau? Apa jangan-jangan kau hanya mempermainkanku?" Tanya Maki dengan nada marah. Lucky pun bangun dari rebahannya dan menatap wajah cantik calon istrinya tersebut dengan tatapan serius.

"Tidak, mempermainkan wanita bukanlah hobiku" Jawab Lucky. Tapi nampaknya jawaban itu tidak bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran yang tertuang dalam mata ametis yang sekarang tengah menatapnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar iri dengan Shikamaru. Dia seperti seseorang yang serba bisa. Aku juga sedikit sakit hati ketika melihatnya pergi begitu saja dengan meninggalkan kesan bahwa dia bisa saja hidup mandiri. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya pengikutnya" Kata Lucky sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Bahkan sekarang dia mengambilmu juga kan?" Kata Lucky.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apakah kau akan menyerah begitu saja setelah ditinggalkan oleh Shikamaru-kun? Dasar menyedihkan" Kata Maki sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Lucky tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Maki yang begitu peduli dengan dirinya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Maki-chan. Bukankah Shikamaru sudah memberikan isyarat padaku? Bagaimana pun juga, dia akan menjual fitur baru yang rencananya akan ditambahkan kedalam SkyOS tahun depan itu ke perusahaan asing. Ini artinya tugasku untuk membuat sebuah fitur yang akan mengalahkan milik Shikamaru di masa depan" Kata Lucky.

"Jadi, sekarang kita menjadi rival. Meskipun aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa sebanding dengan jenius komputer itu, tapi aku akan berusaha. Untuk saat ini, itulah impianku" Kata Lucky. Maki tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan calon suaminya tersebut. Cowok itu pun berdiri dari ranjang milik Shikamaru dan menepuk pelan bahu Maki yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

"Gomen, Maki-chan. Jika kau memang tetap ingin bersamaku, kau harus menungguku mencapai impianku terlebih dahulu" Kata Lucky sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ta..tapi, bukankah kita bisa meraihnya…." Kata-kata Maki berhenti begitu telunjuk Lucky sudah berada di depan bibirnya.

"Jika kau punya waktu untuk meraih mimpi bersama seseorang yang belum tentu terwujud impiannya, kenapa kau tidak membantu mewujudkan mimpi seseorang yang pasti akan terwujud jika bersamamu" Kata Lucky. Maki tampak terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari cowok berambut hitam tersebut.

Memang benar, Shikamaru sudah jenuh dengan hidupnya sebagai hikikomori. Dia sudah mentok untuk mencapai impiannya dan hanya bisa meringkuk dan bermain-main dengan impian kecilnya tersebut di dalam kamar ini. Baginya, bersama Maki merupakan harapan terakhirnya.

"Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Maki-chan" Nasehat terakhir dari Lucky sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Maki.

"Oh, iya. Jika kau ingin mencarinya sekarang, mungkin saja dia sekarang berada di kompleks perusahaan paling elit di Tokyo. Kereta terakhir berangkat lima belas menit lagi"

"Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan kan?"

 **-0-**

"Hoahmmm….! Negosiatornya ngotot banget sih. Emang mereka kira ga susah apa buat sebuah voice recognizer?" Seorang cowok dengan rambut diikat keatas mirip nanas keluar dari sebuah apartemen perusahaan. Pakaiannya benar-benar lusuh, dengan kaos putih dan celana training biru lusuh, seolah dia itu hanya pemulung di daerah elit.

"Tapi, gak papalah. Ini buat dua puluh tahun kedepan juga ga bakal abis" Gumamnya sambil melihat sebuah kertas dengan banyak angka nol di depan sebuah tanda dollar. Pria lusuh itu berjalan melewati pos satpam diiringi dengan tatapan curiga dari dua orang yang berdiri dengan seragam security. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berbisik-bisik mengenai orang tersebut, tetapi cowok itu hanya menguap malas tanpa memedulikan ocehan dari dua orang penggunjing tadi.

"Langsung kucairkan aja deh. Abis itu nanti bisa pulang besok, dan tidur di homestay aja mala mini" Gumam Shikamaru pelan sambil berjalan keluar dari gerbang.

"Ah…! Tapi, mencari homestay itu merepotkan. Mahal lagi, bego banget tadi ga minta nginep aja sekalian" Batin Shikamaru ketika dia sudah keluar dari gerbang. Langkah kaki malasnya terhenti begitu saja ketika melihat pemandangan indah bak sebuah lukisan dibawah lampu jalan yang bersinar temaram.

Seperti potongan adegan dalam film, gadis berambut merah itu tampak menunggu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah dinding bangunan. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sendu, matanya menerawang ke atas seolah sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Maki-chan…" Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada yang sedikit terkejut. Perempuan itu pun menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Raut wajah yang tadinya sendu sekarang berubah menjadi kesal dan khawatir. Dengan langkah cepat, gadis itu menegakkan kembali punggungnya dan berteriak di depan wajah Shikamaru.

"Baka….! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Memangnya bagus tiba-tiba menghilang bagai kabut seperti itu?" Semprot Maki tepat di depan Shikamaru. Mata coklat pria itu tampak berusaha mengalihkan pandanganya dari tatapan tajam Maki sambil menggaruk sedikit pipinya.

"Aku sudah pamitan kan. Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada terkejut yang masih terkesan malas.

"Lucky memberitahuku kalo kemungkinan besar kau akan kesini untuk menjual softwaremu itu" Kata Maki sambil melipat tangan, sekaligus wajah manisnya. Shikamaru tampak sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapan Maki.

"Oh…! Jadi, Lucky sudah sadar apa yang akan kulakukan. Mungkin akan jadi pekerjaan yang berat baginya untuk menyaingi fiturku kali ini"

"Tapi, tenang saja. Dia pasti bisa kok, Maki-chan" Kata Shikamaru. Maki tampak mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Shikamaru tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu pun mendesahkan nafasnya dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana lusuhnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang ada perlu apa kau mencariku, Maki-chan?" Tanya Shikamaru. Maki pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat manik coklat tersebut. Tatapan heran plus innocent miliknya benar-benar membuat hatinya sedikit sakit.

Bukannya Shikamaru sudah membuat software yang menerima inputannya? Apakah dia sudah lupa akan hal itu? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah mengira apa tujuan gadis cantik itu pergi menemuinya?

"Gak papa. Aku cuma berpikir bahwa kau pergi karena ulahku saja. Agak tidak enak kalo aku merusak persahabatan kalian berdua" Kata Maki sambil membalikkan wajahnya membelakangi Shikamaru. Bocah berambut nanas itu pun heran melihat tingkah gadis di depannya ini.

"Tidak, gak usah khawatir. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan semuanya kok, aku udah bosen main-main dengan SkyMach. Aku mau jadi NEET aja" Kata Shikamaru enteng. Maki merasakan sakitnya bertambah ketika mendengar ucapan tersebut.

Bukankah itu mimpinya sejak kecil? Mencoba menjadi programmer terhebat sepanjang masa? Membangun perusahaan software sendiri? Tapi hanya karena gadis itu, dia membuang mimpinya begitu saja.

"Lalu, kau mau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Maki sambil berjalan menjauhi Shikamaru. Cowok berambut nanas itu pun berjalan di belakang Maki sambil meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Jika orang tuaku mengizinkan, aku akan tinggal bersama mereka. Meskipun nantinya aku juga hanya akan menganggur di rumah, tapi bila aku sudah merasa tidak enak, mungkin aku akan mengontrak apartemen sederhana" Jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Jika dihitung dengan biaya per hari, uang tabunganku cukup untuk membiayaiku belasan tahun mendatang. Yah…! Jika aku terus membuat program, mungkin uangku akan nambah juga" Kata Shikamaru sambil terkekeh pelan. Gadis berambut merah yang berada di depannya hanya bisa terdiam.

Sejauh itukah pria ini meleset? Bahkan sekarang dia hanya nampak sebagai robot tanpa tujuan hidup? Apakah dia akan sanggup melihat pria ini beberapa tahun lagi? Maki pun menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, membuat pria di belakangnya itu ikutan berhenti sambil menatap heran kepada gadis tersebut.

"Seandainya saja, aku berbalik arah dan kembali mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Maki. Shikamaru tampak mengernyitkan dahinya heran mendengar ucapan dari Maki, seolah otak jeniusnya itu benar-benar tidak menduga akan ada pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku hanya bilang seandainya, ini mungkin seperi pernyataan kondisional type 3 pada pelajaran Bahasa inggris kau tau…." Maki melanjutkan ucapannya begitu merasakan sedikit suasana canggung di depan Shikamaru.

"Hai…! Hai…! Jika itu belum terjadi kenapa harus di pikirkan" Kata Shikamaru enteng saja. Gadis berambut merah itu pun berbalik menghadap Shikamaru. Pipinya menggembung dengan semburat merah yang berada diatas pipi chubbynya. Sepertinya dia kesal dengan jawaban dari Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-kun…" Katanya dengan nada merajuk. Shikamaru hampir saja melangkahkan kakinya mundur mendengar rajukan dari Maki.

"Hai…! Hai…! Bukankah lebih bahagia bila aku berhenti bekeja dan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya di depannya, seperti mencoba menahan kekesalan Maki. Gadis berambut merah itu berbalik dengan wajah yang sedikit merona…

"Ka…kalo, sudah pu…punya anak gimana?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha mengangkat pandanganya dan mati-matian menahan senyum yang terukir di bibir merahnya.

"Oi…! Kau sudah berpikiran terlalu…."

"Jawab saja, Shikamaru-kun" Potong Maki yang hanya bisa membuat pria lusuh itu mendesahkan nafasnya pelan melihat kengototan Maki. Dia pun hanya menjawab sambil mengalihkan mata coklatnya dari gadis berambut merah itu.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Yah…! Meskipun bekerja adalah hal yang merepotkan, tapi tidak bekerja dan hanya mendengar omelan istri merupakan hal yang lebih merepotkan sih. Tapi, haha…! Kukira pendapatku juga tidak berguna" Kata Shikamaru sambil sedikit tertawa garing. Tak bisa menahan senyuman indah yang terukir di bibir manisnya, Maki pun berbalik menghadap ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah salah jika berpikir bahwa pendapatmu tidak berguna, Shikamaru-kun" Kata Maki sambil tersenyum manis.

"Heh…!" Shikamaru hanya bisa merespon ucapan Maki seolah-olah otaknya sudah berhenti bekerja. Maki hanya bisa tersipu mendengan ucapan Shikamaru, mata ametis yang bersinar itupun tak kuasa lagi melihat biji coklat yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung sehingga dia mengalihkan pandanganya ke bawah sambil sedikit menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Ayo, kita wujudkan mimpi itu bersama, Shikamaru-kun" Kata Maki lirih. Tapi, dasar Shikamaru, kalo masalah seperti ini saja, otaknya benar-benar nge-lag.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Maki-chan" Katanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya Maki menatap wajah lusuh yang sedang heran tersebut.

"Aku…."

Ngueennggg….!

Suara sirine stasiun terdekat ketika kereta terakhir telah tiba berbunyi nyaring menghalangi suara merdu gadis tersebut sampai ke telinga Shikamaru. Pria itu masih saja berdiri disana dengan tampang bloon.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi"

"Mou….!" Kata Maki dengan nada merajuk sambil melompat memeluk Shikamaru. Pria yang masih bingung itu jelas terkejut dengan pelukan dari Maki. Tapi, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

Bahkan, orang idiot pun akan tahu kebenarannya jika mendengar percakapan mereka, apalagi seseorang dengan otak sekaliber Shikamaru.

Hanya saja, bukankah kesalahpahaman yang berujung cinta tak terbalas bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada kesalahpahaman yang berujung benci? Kau bisa memperbaiki kesalahpahaman yang berujung benci, tetapi kesalahpahaman yang berujung cinta akan membekas di hatimu.

Bukankah Shikamaru sendiri juga mengalaminya sebelum ini?

Pria berambut nanas itu pun balik memeluk gadis yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Tidak peduli selusuh apapun keadaannya saat ini, gadis cantik itu masih mau memeluknya. Aroma wangi dari rambut merah yang indah itu pun secara semerbak memasuki hidung mancung pemuda tersebut, membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium puncak kepala gadis tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Maki-chan. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

 **-0-**

"Mou, Shikamaru-kun. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa ayahku adalah dokter terkenal, kalo kau berdandan begini lusuh bagaimana kau akan diterima?" Kata Maki sambil merapikan dasi hitam yang menghiasi kemeja kusut yang menghiasi badan Shikamaru. Ujung bawah kemeja itu sebelah masuk dan sebelahnya lagi tidak. Kerahnya juga bertekuk secara tidak wajar. Banyak bekas lipatan yang juga tidak wajar menghiasi badan kemeja tersebut.

"Kurasa ini tidak begitu kusut, jadi langsung aku pakai saja" Jawab Shikamaru enteng. Tampakya bocah ini juga belum tahu caranya mengikat dasi dengan baik dan benar, sehingga dasinya di ikat asal-asalan di lehernya.

"Maki… ayo ajak masuk dia" Sahut seseorang dari dalam.

"Sebentar, Kaa-chan" Kata Maki sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam pintu rumah besar tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Maki-chan. Kalo tidak direstui kita bisa kawin lari aja kok" Kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Tidak, kau harus mendapat restu dari kedua orang tuaku, Shikamaru-kun. Atau aku akan kembali pada Lucky" Kata Maki sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Membuat orang menunggu adalah ciri orang yang tidak becus untuk berumah tangga" Sahut seseorang dengan suara dingin dan kasar dari dalam rumah. Maki tampak terkejut dengan suara tersebut dan serta merta berbalik.

"Tou-chan?" Kata gadis tersebut dengan nada terkejut melihat sang Ayah yang sekarang sedang menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.

"Maki, bukankah sudah ada yang melamarmu kemaren? Kenapa kau batalkan dan kau ganti dengan orang ini?" Kata sang Ayah dengan nada kasar. Maki hanya bisa tunduk menghadapi orang tuanya yang nampaknya sedang marah ini.

"Hajimemashite. Nama saya Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru. Meskipun sekarang saya tidak lagi terikat dengan keluarga Nara. Maksud kedatangan saya disini adalah untuk mempersunting anak anda, apabila anda berkenan bisakah kita langsung membicarakan kapan tanggal resepsinya?" Suara datar yang khas dari Shikamaru mulai mengoceh seperti seseorang yang sedang membaca undang-undang dasar.

"Apa yang kau punyai sehingga kau…" Belum sempet Nishikino-san menyelesaikan ucapannya, tetapi bocah nanas itu malah menyodorkan telepon genggamnya kepada Ayah dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kemaren saya sudah melamar Maki-chan melalui perantara Lucky" Kata Shikamaru. Nishikino-san kemudian mengambil telepon tersebut dan kemudian menempelkan handphone tersebut di telinga kanannya.

"Moshi-moshi. Gomen ne, Nishikino-san. Kemaren saya melamar putri anda untuk atasan saya yang saat itu direktur dari SkyMach" Kata suara di seberang telepon tersebut.

"Ini orangnya?" Tanya Nishikino-san dengan nada heran bercampur kesal.

"Selera pakaiannya cukup unik memang, tapi dia benar-benar bertanggung jawab kok. Dia bahkan memberikan saya perusahaannya setelah lamarannya diterima" Nishikino-san tampak mengernyit heran mendengar pernyataan dari Lucky tersebut. Bukankah itu artinya dia tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap perusahaannya?

"Baiklah, kau sudah menyerahkan SkyMach pada Lucky. Sekarang kau punya apa?" Tanya Nishikino-san.

"Saya merintis perusahaan tersebut sejak bangku kuliah dimana saya harus memanage waktu dengan ketat. Dan saya berhasil mengembangkannya menjadi perusahaan besar dalam waktu empat tahun. Apakah saya yang sekarang, yang lebih berpengalaman dan lebih longgar waktunya tidak bisa merintis perusahaan baru?" Jawab Shikamaru secara diplomatis. Maki yang mendengarnya tampak tersipu, teringat jawaban Shikamaru kemaren jika dia hanya ingin menjadi NEET dengan uang tabungannya.

"Jawaban yang masuk akal, meskipun belum memuaskanku. Bagaimana jika aku menolakmu?" Tanya Nishikino-san.

"Saya akan kembali besok"

"Bagaimana jika pintu rumahku kukunci?"

"Maki-chan akan membukakannya untukku"

"Bagaimana jika aku melarang Maki berhubungan denganmu?"

"Well, kurasa anda bukan ayah yang baik. Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk tidak membuat anda sebagai teladan saya. Buat apa restu dari seorang ayah yang tidak baik?" Jawaban demi jawaban dijawab dengan diplomatis oleh Shikamaru. Senyuman kebahagiaan juga tampak dari bibir merah Maki yang masih menunduk di depan Ayahnya.

Nishikino-san tampak mendesah pelan mendengar kengototan dari bocah lusuh di depannya.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita bisa bicarakan tanggal resepsinya"

 **-0-**

"Tadaima" Tanpa permisi, bocah itu pun langsung masuk dan melepaskan kemeja berantakan miliknya dan kemudian menggantungnya di gantungan yang tersedia di ruang tamu yang cukup besar tersebut, entah itu gantungan milik siapa. Kaos putih kusutnya dikeluarkan dari dalam celananya setelah dia melepaskan ikat pinggangnya. Dasi hitam yang tadi berada disakunya pun digantungkan secara serampangan bersama dengan ikat pinggang tersebut.

"Hei…! Siapa kamu, berani-beraninya masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi…" Suara seorang wanita membuat Shikamaru menoleh kepada wanita tersebut. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu pun tertegun begitu melihat wajah Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru… ini benar kamu?" Tanya wanita tersebut sambil takut-takut mendekat kearah Shikamaru. Pria itu hanya tersenyum lemah melihat tingkah wanita yang disayanginya tersebut, meskipun dia sering menggumamkan kata merepotkan padanya.

"Tadaima, Kaa-chan" Kata Shikamaru sambil berbalik menghadap ibunya. Tak kuasa menahan rindu, wanita muda itu pun menangis sambil berlari memeluk Shikamaru. Empat tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kemarahan Shikamaru saat dia dilarang untuk berhenti dari kuliah.

"Gimana kabarmu nak? Kamu sehat-sehat aja? Tumben banget kamu memakai kemeja tadi? Abis dari kantor ya?" Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut ibu yang masih dipenuhi air mata tersebut.

"Bukan, aku abis dari melamar…."

"Apa? Masih melamar kerja? Jadi selama empat tahun ini kamu makan dari mana? Jangan-jangan kamu ngutang dan minta modal Kaa-chan untuk bayar utang? Dasar kamu ini, tidak mengerti bahwa perkebunan kita juga sedang sulit, tapi akan Kaa-chan usahakan" Nampaknya nyonya Nara yang satu ini memang benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu ketika sedang mengoceh.

"Bukan, aku abis melamarnya" Kata Shikamaru singkat saja, takut dipotong lagi oleh ibunya. Wanita berambut hitam itu pun menengok ke arah belakang Shikamaru. Saat ini, Maki sedang memakai pakaian sederhananya yang tampak manis dan anggun. Yoshino melotot, seolah tak percaya anaknya yang pemalas mendapatkan calon seperti ini.

"Kami akan menikah dua bulan lagi"

 **-0-**

"Shikamaru, kau ini bagaimana. Bukannya ini hari pernikahanmu, kenapa kau masih tidur?" Omel Yoshino ketika melihat anaknya yang rencananya hari ini akan menikah. Memang, Shikamaru tadi malam begadang sampai subuh untuk mencoba sesuatu yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam benaknya. Nampaknya hal itu belum berhasil sampai dia ketiduran seperti orang pingsan hingga matahari sudah bersinar tinggi.

"Mandi gak nih? Kalo ga, akan Kaa-chan bawakan seember air" Ancam Yoshino, tapi bocah pemalas itu benar-benar tidak mau bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. Bener-bener dah.

"Okaa-san" Panggil suara merdu dari arah pintu masuk yang masih terbuka. Yoshino pun menoleh kearah suara tersebut, dan dilihatnyalah, calon menantu yang sudah benar-benar cantik bak bidadari sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

Maki saat itu memang sudah berdandan dengan baju pengantinnya. Baju dengan warna putih semi pink (maksudnya pink muda gitu loh) terusan setengah paha dengan bawahan melebar. Bagian bahunya terbuka sampai di batas aman dengan hiasan bunga matahari di bagian dadanya. Sebuah renda kuning dengan hiasan bunga nampak menghiasi perutnya yang rata.

Sementara dia memakai baju itu, lengannya ditutupi oleh sarung tangan sampai dekat ketiaknya. Sedangkan sepasang stoking menutupi sepasang kaki jenjangnya sampai diatas lutut.

Surai merah indahnya ditutupi oleh sebuah mehkota dengan selendang yang menggelantung dibawahnya.

"Aduh…! Maki-chan, kamu benar-benar cantik sekali. Sayang sekali, dandanan Shikamaru masih gak karuan seperti ini" Kata Yoshino dengan nada pasrah campur malu. Shikamaru masih mengenakan seragam kebanggaannya. Kaos putih longgar oblong dengan celana training kusut berwarna biru tua (mirip L gitu lah) sedang tidur sambil meringkuk dibawah selimut hangatnya.

Yoshino sedikit melirik pada Shikamaru, siapa tahu aja tuh bocah sedikit tergoda dengan penampilan Maki-chan. Tapi, harapan Yoshino pupus sudah melihat Shikamaru yang bagai bangkai diatas tempat tidur. Maki tampak tersenyum maklum dengan kebiasaan Shikamaru.

"Biar saya aja yang membangunkan, Kaa-san" Kata Maki. Yoshino tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih meringkuk. Tinggal mereka berdua. Sepasang manusia yang akan menikah, tapi dengan banyak sekali perbedaan.

"Shikamaru-kun" Panggil Maki dengan suara lembut. Anehnya, suara selembut itu mampu membuat telinga Shikamaru sedikit bereaksi. Maki tersenyum melihat tingkah calon suaminya tersebut.

"Kau mungkin bisa berpura-pura tidur dihadapan ibumu, tapi tidak dihadapanku, Shikamaru-kun" Kata Maki. Hah…! Bagaimana Maki bisa tahu kalo Shikamaru masih belum tidur? Jangan-jangan mereka….

Bocah berambut nanas itu pun bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya merah, dan masih terlihat mengantuk. Ekspresinya kusut, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar ke arah Maki. Bagaikan terkejut melihat penampilan bidadari di depannya.

Gadis berambut merah itu hanya bisa tersipu menyadari bahwa calon suaminya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang…. Ah, sudahlah.

"Ba…bagaimana dengan g…gaun pengantinku?" Tanya Maki sambil berkali-kali mengalihkan pandanganya dari mata coklat yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan intens. Tapi, mata itu tidak bergerak, bahkan ekspresinya juga masih tetap sama.

"Shikamaru-kun, apa kau hanya akan melihatku begitu saja?" Tanya Maki dengan nada manja. Ugh…! Shikamaru, why you don't react? Author benar-benar iri dan bingung dibuatnya.

"Maki-chan, masih ada setengah jam lagi kan?" Akhirnya bocah itu membuka suara dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Maki pun mengangguk malu mendengar ucapan dari Shikamaru.

"Izinkan aku untuk melakukan implementasi dari algoritma yang kudapat dari mimpiku barusan" Kata Shikamaru sambil melompat turun dari ranjangnya dan bergegas menyalakan komputernya.

Hufth…! Dasar, bahkan ketika malam pernikahan dia bahkan memimpikan algoritma softwarenya, bukan memimpikan bagaimana penampilan Maki-chan saat memakai pakaian pengantin.

"Shikamaru-kun"

 **FIN**

Akhirnya selesai deh alternate endingnya…! Disini, mungkin route awalnya sama, tapi bercabang waktu Maki menulis pesannya pada Shikamaru (saya gak tau apa reader bisa menemukan route yang lainnya XD)

Saya agak semangat juga sih nulis kayak gini, rencananya waktu buat fic ini pertama kali saya mau mendukung Lucky x Maki tapi….

Kayaknya kepribadian author gak cocok dengan Lucky yang rapi deh, jadi author berpihak pada Shikamaru (lo, maksudnya?)

Untuk fic crossover lainnya, hmmm…! Author kepikiran juga sih buat harem Naruto x muse. Tidak, tidak, bukan harem mungkin. Eh, tapi, author bingung kalo bikin settingnya di dunia Shinobi XD. Member muse gak cocok dijadiin yang kasar-kasar.

Oke deh, mungkin setelah Island of Truth akan author coba bikin sedikit rengrengan (tapi author ga janji loh).

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't forget to review…!**


End file.
